Pasts of Darkness
by Melodious-Productions-29
Summary: Yugi is the atendent to King Atem and his lover Yami. When murders begin to happen all over the country Yugi's past is revealed and terrifing truths are put to light. Way better than I make it sound. AxYxY BxBxR MxM And a few others.


La Li Ho! Hey everybody, I've had this idea for a while and finally got the will to put it on paper. I hope I'll get to update soon. Please tell me what you think!- Bunny (As my friend has now dubbed me for reasons I know not.)

* * *

The silence pressed against him like one thousand tons of water pressure threatening to crush him. There was no light where he was. There was no sound. There was no anything. Nothing, but this constant feeling of dread.

*clack*

He gasped and curled his small body into a tighter ball.

*clack*

The steps were coming closer.

*clack*

His breathing quickened.

*clack*

They were right outside the room.

*clack*

His heart pounded against his ribcage.

*creek*

The door is opening.

*clack*

A man grinned.

*clack*

He screamed.

* * *

Yugi awoke with a gasp, his heart still pounding. He sat up in the small bed and looked around the room. It was a very simple place. He had a small dresser next to his bed, which was in the far back corner of the room, where he kept his personal belongings, clothes, ect. A small oil lamp sat on top of the hard wood surface next to a silver chain that hung a small amethyst.

After he was sure nothing was out of place he relaxed and ran a shaky hand through his sweat soaked hair. He took a deep breath and grabbed the necklace, fastening it around his neck before he got up and went to the window. Peaking out the window he realized it was still at least an hour before sunrise.

'Oh well,' Yugi thought 'At least this way I can get a head start on trying to get his majesty up in time from morning council.'

He thought about the impossibility of this for a minute before sighing.

'Might as well try anyway…'

Yugi walked over to his dresser and grabbed his white, loose fitting tunic shirt, slipping it over his head while trying to locate his also loose fitting and white pants. After a minute of searching he finally found them under his bed. Quickly slipping them on, he finished dressing by tying his faded purple sash around his waist and slipped on his brown leather sandals.

He ran out of his room down to the kitchens grabbing a piece of bread and cheese to munch on while the cooks prepared his majesty and his lovers breakfast. After they were done he grabbed the tray and made his way up the stairs to the royal chambers.

Stopping in front of the big gold door leading to his majesty's bedchamber, he balanced the tray in one arm while knocking loudly with the other one.

"Your Majesty!"

No answer met his call and he sighed before knocking louder.

"Your Majesty, I have your's and his highness's breakfast may I come in?!"

This time he heard a muffled grumble and decided to take it as a yes.

He opened the door and walked into the room setting the tray on the ornately carved and painted table in the middle. The room was covered in bright blues, purples, and golds. The canopy bed in the far left corner was covered in deep blue fluffy comforters and sheets. A lump of covers on one side of the bed shifted slightly and sighed.

Yugi looked up and walked towards the bed, stopping next to it and bracing himself before peaking under the covers. He had walked into many an awkward situation when coming to wake up his majesty. He did not want a repeat.

To his great relief his majesty was decent, wearing his sleeping pants, and to his surprise alone under the sheets. Guessing that his highness had gone to relive himself his lifted a small hand and gently shook his majesty's tan shoulder.

"My lord, it's time to wake up."

His majesty just shifted slightly, grumbling, making a blond bang fall in his face.

"Your majesty, please." Yugi said shaking his shoulder more.

Nothing. Yugi sighed placing his hands on his knees staring exasperatedly at his king's face.

He was beautiful. His skin was bronze and smooth, and his face was angular. His hair that was so similar to Yugi's own was spiky and black with crimson tips and blond lighting bangs that lined his face and streaked upwards. Yugi looked towards the one bang that fell in his majesty's face. He hesitantly brought his hand up and brushed it out off his forehead.

A hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. Yugi froze, fearing he had been caught doing something that was completely unacceptable for a slave to do to royalty before squeaking as he was pulled down, his back resting against a muscled chest. Two strong arms rapped around his stomach pulling him closer, and he felt a sigh ruffle his hair.

'I-is he…still asleep?' Yugi wondered to himself being very still.

Just then the door to the far right opened and out stepped his highness already wearing his normal attire of loose sweeping, purple pants and long sleeved shirt with the black sash wrapped around his waist. He wore black metal bands on his wrists inlaid with purple safires and matching earrings. He paused in straightening his sash spotting the two forms on the bed. He walked forward and stopped in front of the bed to stare down at Yugi who was blushing like mad.

"U-Um, your highness? Could you please help? I-I think he thinks I'm you…"

His highness lifted his head slightly to look into his lovers face, finding it to be trying to keep back a smirk.

Yugi squeaked again as he felt the arms around his waist pull him tighter and a nose to nuzzle slightly at the base of his neck feeling goose-bumps begin to form on his skin.

His highness was now also trying to keep the amusement off his face.

"But, you look so comfy Yugi." He said trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

Yugi's face felt like it was on fire. He lowered his eyes and stopped struggling against the limbs holding him down. His highness decided to take pity on him and slapped his majesty on the arm…hard.

"Ah!!!" yelled the king, releasing Yugi to curl up half under the covers holding his arm.

Yugi jumped out of the bed and looked at the king worriedly.

"He's fine."

Yugi turned to look up in mischievous violet eyes. His highness was also very handsome, his spiky black hair lined with dark purples and gold bangs falling just short of blocking his shocking eyes.

"Yugi, would you go get my book from the table in the sitting room?" His highness asked turning his head to the side slightly.

The small teen jumped and felt his cheeks flame at being caught staring.

"O-Of course, Your highness. E-Excuse me." Yugi said quickly while bowing before almost running out of the room.

Two pairs of amused eyes watched him as he left.

"You really must stop teasing him so much." Yami said as he turned towards his lover.

Atem laughed and shook his head getting blond bangs out of his line of vision.

"But, he's so cute when he gets all flustered like that."

Yami walked forward until he was standing directly in front of Atem, moving wrap his arms around his shoulder.

"I know that, all I'm saying is don't shock him _too_ much."

Atem brought his hands up to rest on Yami's hips.

"I shall try to keep that in mind." He said while Yami moved in to bring their lips together, moving them lazily against each other.

Atem brought one hand up to play with the hair at the base of Yami's skull, licking the younger's lips asking for entrance. Yami opened his mouth slightly allowing Atem to slid his tongue in the map out the well know cavern.

"I found the book your highness." Yugi said as he walked in, looking up to see the two locked in a battle of tongues.

"Ah!" Yugi jumped nearly dropping the large book in his hands.

Atem and Yami broke apart staring into each others eyes. Atem place one last peck on his lover's lips before getting up and walking towards the bathing room.

Yugi averted his eyes, thinking this moment to personal and loving for him to watch.

'They love one another so much.' He thought to himself frowning slightly 'They're so lucky.'

Yami turned towards Yugi, his brow furrowing in confusion upon seeing Yugi's downturned eyes and frown.

"Yugi?" He called "Are you alright?"

Said teen jumped and rushed to set the book on the table.

"I'm fine your highness." He said putting on a big smile "If you would excuse me, I'm going to inform the council you and the king will be down in a minute."

Yugi bowed and hurriedly left the room leaving Yami to look at the closed door with confused concern.

* * *

Yugi walked briskly down the corridor trying to keep the look of shame off his face.

'I can't believe I got all upset in front of his highness.' He thought to himself.

He ducked his head slightly and walked faster. That wasn't the only reason he was ashamed. He had been thinking about how attractive his lords were _again._

'I've really got to stop this. It's getting out of hand, I actually brushed a bang out of his majesty's face for crying out loud!'

Yugi blushed and turned a corner, stopping when he reached the large, carved wooden doors that led to the throne room.

The teen shook his head to clear his thoughts and brought both hands up to the doors which opened without a sound.

The throne room was extremely big with wide windows lined with royal blue drapes that over looked the kingdom on two sides. The room was pale gray and white marble with three pillars swirling upwards leaving little room between the main room and the areas in front of the windows. There was a long red carpet with purple and gold designs leading to the very short stairway that lead up to thrones. The seven members of the high council lined up right in front of the pillars four on one side, three on the other. Currently two of the council were glaring at each other from across the room.

"No! We will wait for his majesty to get here to do anything!"

"We will be fools to wait for that lazy king to get in here to take action!"

"Than I suppose we will be fools!"

Yugi watched startled as the two council members squared off.

"Correction, you will be a fool!"

"Do not-"

"Set! Akhenaden!* Stop this at once!"

Yugi turned to find the king dressed in full, black long sleeved tunic shirt and pants with a deep red sash across his chest in addition to the sweeping crimson cape hanging loosely from his shoulders. The gold crown sat on his brow above his narrowed eyes and the god pyramid hung from his neck. He was a powerful sight.

Yugi hastily stepped aside to let him and Yami, who following behind, in the room.

Atem walked forward his head held high, walking up the steps that led to the thrones for the king and his highness. Atem's throne was a shining gold with crimson satin cushions on the back and the seat. Yami's was pure silver with violet cushions that had little sparrows carved on the arm rests.

Atem turned and gave all the council members a sweeping look before sitting on his throne nodding at Yami to do the same.

Yugi followed them went to sit in his place which was a large purple cushion with gold trims and tassels hanging from the corners located between and a little ways behind the two thrones.

"Now," Atem began "Why don't you tell me what I missed while I was being lazy up in my room."

When he said this he turned towards Akhenaden who had enough decency to look down shame faced.

Set stepped forward making his long white robes furl around his body. He reached up to adjust his long blue cape.

"Reports just came in about a ton of murder cases committed all over the country, all done in the same way."

Atem sat up straighter and Yami eyes widened.

"How many?" Yami asked.

"Up to sixty-three deaths in the past month, not to mention all the missing persons." Set replied looking stone faced. Yami gasped slightly.

"Sixty-three?" He repeated "Do you have any idea who's behind it?"

Set shook his head.

"We do know that it is not done by one person. Too many deaths too close together too far apart. We believe this is a huge organization."

Atem looked deep in thought. His hand had come up to curl around his chin and mouth while his elbow supported him on the arm rest.

"We need to get Bakura and Marik here." He said finally.

Bakura and Marik. Atem's greatest military advisers. He only called them in when things were real bad and he needed their particular talents. They obviously thought his organization was a huge threat.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Asked Akhenaden "You can just call your two greatest generals over without starting panic in the people."

Atem looked at him like someone would perhaps look at molded cheese.

"He has a point." Atem said looking out towards the rest of the council once more "We can't just call them over."

"You could have a party." Yugi said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Everyone turned their attention to behind the throne.

The small teen clasped one hand over his mouth and looked down.

'I seriously need to learn how to keep my big mouth shut!**' Yugi thought franticly to himself. It was a huge offence for a slave such as himself to ever speak in the throne room without being addressed directly and he pretty much just flipped off that rule.

"What do you mean slave?" Set asked.

Yugi looked up startled. Wasn't he going to be punished? He looked toward Atem in confusion who nodded for him to go on.

"W-Well, "He began shakily "I just thought that if you had a huge ball and just happened to invite the great generals and a few other important people than no one would be suspicious."

Atem nodded.

"But what occasion do we have for a big ball?" He asked.

Yugi looked up smiling lightly.

"You're the king of the entire kingdom, do you really need an occasion to have a ball?"

Atem appeared to think about this for a bit.

"You have a very good point."

The older teen stood and faced the council members, clapping his hands together and grinning in a way that made Yugi a little worried.

"Well everyone, looks like we are going to have a party!"

* * *

* The evil bastard from Yugioh's Millennium Saga. The one where everyone goes back in time.

** That's what she said.

Thanks for reading everyone!!! Plz review!!! -Bunny


End file.
